The Lady and The Merchant
by K.greeni
Summary: He saw her, wanted her, and offered the King a fortune to have her. ::: The rest of the summary is inside. R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady and The Merchant**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Everything written is meant to be fiction, anything real is purely by chance.

**Summary: 14th century London. An arranged marriage is set for Lady Bella Swan. She is furious and plans to bribe her buyer out of marrying her. However, the common merchant she's meant to marry is nothing how she had imagined him to be. And, though she still tries to get out of the originally unwanted marriage, Bella finds herself feeling odd emotions for the man who paid for her. Through the confusion of her feelings, she also finds out information of the merchant who isn't so common after all. **

Hello, so I wanted to try something new. I've done the humorous fics, the sad/angsty fics... each fic had one thing in common: they were all meant for the 21st century. I want to try a fic based in the 14th century this time. Hopefully I don't completely suck at it. :)

I know that this idea has been used and used many times. But I really like it and I think I could turn this story into something more.

A full character's list is made. However, I will not post it until a few more chapters are written. I want readers to get the feel of the story first. Plus, I want to see if I should even continue. Continuance will show through the amount of reviews. I am not asking for a lot, just a few to let me know of your thoughts. :)

A small character's list/ all people in this chapter:

**(London)  
King: James  
Queen: Victoria  
Jessica: Servant to the King  
Angela Weber: Bella's Guardian  
Isabella Swan: King's ward/cousin  
Charlie and Renee Swan [deceased]: Bella's father and mother  
Jacob: Knight of King James/ "brother" to Bella  
Phillip: Knight of Queen Victoria/ friend to Bella and Jacob  
Mike: Knight of King James  
Edward II [Masen] Cullen: Merchant /son of Comte  
Emmett: Friend of Edward  
Tommy: Edward's apprentice**

Yeah, half of that list will not make sense until later on in the story. Oh well, it'll be like a reference for now.

* * *

**::Chapter One::  
:::Unexpected::**:

:::

"It is not my business to pry, my lady, but I do trust you know what you are doing?" Phillip looked around the dark street, slightly veering his horse to the left.

The sky was black, the night moon casting a pale light against the brick walls. Every so often, a shadow would catch Bella's attention. She looked at Phillip and his sword which shone by his torch. No, she would not have to worry of the challenges of those hidden in the shadows after curfew. She was, after all, being assisted by a queen's knight.

"Aye, Phillip. I do know what I have set out to do. It is the question of whether my plan shall work or not." Bella allowed some venom to creep in her tone with the last words.

"Jacob will have my head if he is to find out."

Bella chuckled lightly. "Nay. My brother will not know." Her good friend, Jacob. They had grown up together so, naturally, it had only seemed right to look at him as her brother. Physically, there were no similarities. Emotionally, they were almost two halves of a whole. But if he were to find out Phillip had helped Bella sneak out of the castle, there would be Hell to pay. "He will not find out." Bella spoke to reassure not only Phillip, but herself as well.

They continued to ride, the silence avoidable yet seeming everlasting.

"I trust it is not a lover I take you to." Phillip stopped suddenly and tied his horse to a pole.

Bella followed suit. "Nay. Not a lover." She almost laughed at the thought. Almost. "Just someone I know." _Know of. _She corrected herself.

"This is a peculiar time to be meeting with someone. Someone might think of it as sly." Bella felt Phillip's gaze on her.

She refused to meet it. "Yes, well, I come during the night knowing it is the only time this person will for sure be in his home."

This someone was a merchant. Her soon-to-be merchant. How silly it seemed that it had been only yesterday she had talked with Queen Victoria about King James' plan to marry her off. An arranged marriage! And with a common merchant! Ever since Bella had learned of the arrangement, she had been through hellish moments and having anxiety attacks. She was positively outraged.

She was seventeen, an age which was considered to be past the usual "marrying age". Nay, Bella was not opposed to marriage. It was an arranged marriage she had trouble with. Besides, the offer had not come from any Mike Newton. The noble knight of the King whom she had given her heart to had not been the one to ask her hand in marriage. Nay. It hadn't been any other man befitted to Charlie Swan's daughter or the lines of nobility in the family.

Nay. King James married his ward to a common merchant, Edward Cullen.

Bella's guardian, Angela, had spoken of him. According to her, she remembered hearing of him when her _mother _bought silk from him. Dear Saints, Bella almost fainted when she heard of this. A common, _old _merchant. Imagine!

Bella wondered if this was punishment. Had the King learned of her and Mike? If so, he must have gone off in a wild rage. King James had taken Bella in when her parents died. She had stayed in the castle since a little girl, a quiet and dull place. It wasn't until she had met Mike a year ago had that place seemed so much more inviting. Mike. A knight of the King and the first to ever capture her heart.

Jacob threatened death to any man who dared to bed her before a betrothal. Mike had been the first to ever question his ways. Bella remembered the day perfectly. It was after learning of Mike's fascination with her did she allow him to lead her into an empty room. It was that day Angela had found them in bed. Still clothed, but embracing nonetheless.

_Aye_. Bella thought. _This was punishment indeed_.

"A mercer's shop?" Phillip questioned when Bella pulled him in another direction, and then recognition dawned on him. "You had me escort you to–"

"Aye, I did." Bella interrupted. "And I understand if you are angry. I just– I need to speak with him, Phillip." She stared at the knight, pleading him with her eyes.

Phillip gave a sigh. "I would be a fool to continue on." Bella cast her eyes downward in defeat. He would make her turn back. Phillip took her chin and turned her face up. "I would also be a fool to not sympathize."

Bella smiled and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, Phillip, thank you."

He let out a deep laugh and grabbed her arm, leading her on. "Your merchant's shop is one level." He gestured to the building with his hand. "He is either very rich and sleeping someplace else or very poor and sleeping away on his trades." Phillip winked at Bella and knocked lightly on the wooden door. Aye, it was true. It was seldom that a merchant's shop was not two levels, the top level being the merchant's room to sleep.

Bella checked her surroundings, her eyes finally landing on the door again. It was carved nicely. She leaned forward a bit to inspect but it swung open. A boy of fourteen stood before them. He stared at them for a moment and Phillip cleared his throat.

"I sincerely hope I am not standing before the merchant, Edward Cullen."

The boy spoke. "Nay, sir. His apprentice."

Both Phillip and Bella let out a relieved sigh. "Would you please escort us to your master." It was not a question, but a demand. A knight did not ask to those younger than themselves.

"Aye." The boy grabbed his worn shoes and led them past walls, down a lane, and over a hill before reaching another nicely carved, wooden door. He rapped lightly on it twice and a large man appeared. His muscles were thick and rippling, his height intimidating. It was the first time Bella had ever known a man to have her fearful at first glance.

"Tommy, is that you?" The large man spoke finally. His smooth voice sounded odd with his rugged looks. "What the hell are you doing out past curfew?"

The boy, Tommy, gestured to Bella and Phillip. "Well, now, I had to show them two the way now hadn't I, Emmett?"

The large man moved his torch over to see the two in better light. His scrutiny stopped on Bella. "Aye." He spoke softly. His shoulders squared back and he shook his head. "Hell but ok." Emmett pointed to Tommy. "You go inside." He turned around.

Tommy skipped away and Phillip grabbed Bella's arm. "I will go with you."

"I do this alone. I must. Thank you, Phillip, for everything."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Aye, fine. I will wait for you out here then. Yell if you need me."

Emmett led Bella down halls, through doors, and more rooms. She caught the sight of carvings throughout the building, and jewels worthy of comparison to the King's. Perhaps Phillip was right and the merchant was indeed very rich. Emmett stopped inside a large room and turned to Bella. In the light, she could make out his appearance better.

Yes, indeed he was very large. Mountainous even. But, despite his intimidating posture, his face was a beautiful one. Curly brown hair swept over his head, large brown eyes twinkled, and dimples appeared in his cheeks when he smiled. He reminded Bella of an stuffed teddy bear she had received when she was younger. Emmett was just a larger and bulkier version.

"I will go and fetch Master Cullen, now. You wait here."

Bella nodded and clasped her hands together. She did not want to wait. Waiting meant more thinking and she did not want to think more on what she was about to do.

"Miss," Emmett halted and turned back around to face her. Bella met him with anxious eyes. "It may be awhile. Master Cullen is still abed and I must wake him."

Bella raised her hand in front of her. "I'm sorry to intrude. I can return at a more appropriate time." _Foolish talk! You will do no such thing! You will not leave until you talk to the man!_And yet the words had escaped her mouth.

"Don't be silly. He's been expecting you."

Bella frowned. "But you just said he'd be asleep. How can he be...?" She let the unfinished question hang in the air.

"I was told to get him if you were to arrive. And here you are. He's been expecting you." Emmett repeated, a strange glint in his eye.

Bella's frown deepened. It sounded almost as if they had known she would come. That didn't sound right... "I don't quite understand. I think you are mistaken. Or perhaps I am." But it was no use talking to a wall. Emmett had already left the room.

.........

This merchant had collected many valuables. Many items worth money even she, someone who had been raised around learning the worth and value of a jewel, could not set a price on. Edward Cullen had done well for himself over the years. Bella wasn't entirely surprised. It was not unheard of for a merchant to be just as rich as lords. Sometimes, their wealth even made them lords.

Emmett returned and lit the fire, candling the room as well. Bella watched him from the chair she sat on. "He should be here shortly."

Bella nodded and looked out the windows.

She heard Emmett leave and then the door shut. At the noise, she turned back around. He did not close the door last time...

She stood as she saw a man's form appear. The words Bella planned for this man died away as soon as his face moved from the shadows. He was a tall man, lean and muscular. He had the oddest shade of color for hair. Almost a reddish-brown. His bright green eyes assessed her with interest. She continued to study him. His jaw was prominent, his nose straight... an overall handsome face.

Bella flushed in embarrassment, horrified. She made Phillip escort her to meet her merchant only to find they had come to the wrong place!

"My lady?" The man's voice was low. A quiet baritone, beautiful. She felt weak at the knees.

"I fear I have come to the wrong place." Bella cursed her shaky voice. How mortifying this was indeed.

"Oh? Whom do you seek?"

"I seek Master Edward the mercer."

"I am he."

"Impossible." Bella breathed out.

"How so?" Amusement colored his tone.

"Is their another Edward?"

This time the man laughed aloud. Oh, what a beautiful laugh. "I fear not, my lady. I am the only Master Edward the mercer in London."

Bella narrowed her eyes. Aye, this would be difficult now. How could she argue her case on not wanting to marry when the one she was supposed to marry was handsome beyond words? The man was almost beautiful, but the wicked glint in his eye and the arrogant set of his chin kept her from thinking too much about it. The man– this Edward Cullen– the merchant was not what she had imagined.

"I was told you were older."

At this he sighed. "Aye. Perhaps I was mistaken with my master. He was a merchant before I and has retired. Many say we share physical appearances though we are not related by blood. This was his business before it became mine."

"Hmm." Bella's mouth set in a hard line. She would kill Angela! The man was no more than twenty-five at the most!

Still, she would fight for her right to marry whom she loved. Handsome as this man was, she did not love him. Not as she loved her knight.

"Might I ask who you are?" Edward sat down by the fire and watched the girl with caution. Of course he knew who she was. What he wanted to know was why she was here at this time of night. He wondered where her escorter was, but her lovely voice broke his thoughts.

"I am Isabella Swan. You paid the King for me."

Edward watched her square her shoulders, defiance in her posture. "I did."

Bella dove right in. There was no point in beating around the bush. "Master Edward, I think you might find it in your best interests to withdraw your offer of the marriage." She watched his eyes flash and a tremor of fear shot through her.

"And why, my lady, would I find that in my best interests?"

Bella took a deep breath before continuing. Perhaps she should have allowed Phillip to accompany her. "I am in love with another man." She waited, watching the merchant's face carefully.

He made no move. His expression stayed unreadable. "And?"

Bella blinked. "The offer was made without me knowing." She was confused. What more reason to want to withdraw?

Edward stretched his legs out in front of him and Bella couldn't help but notice how muscular they were. She snapped her eyes back up when he spoke. "That would be a very valid reason for _you_ to withdraw, my lady, but not me. You could share your concerns with the King."

"The King is the one who spoke for me. How on Earth could I...?"

"The church will not marry an unwilling woman."

"I– it is not that simple!"

"Nay, it is not. But my position will not change. I gave my consent and I do not plan to withdraw it. I understand that you love another man. I suppose many marriages come to be this way. In London, especially. In the long run, it won't matter so much."

Ah, hell. A man who believed in a practical marriage. Of all the rotten luck!

"You plan on marrying a woman who is in love with another?"

Edward sighed. "These emotions will pass, my lady. They are short-term. A marriage is not. It is longer and you will find it in _your best interests _to accept such." He threw her words back in her face. If possible, Bella flushed more. The man irked her! Edward took interest in her previous statement. "This man you speak of, what does he do?"

"He is a knight of the King." Even through clenched teeth, she managed to sound proud.

"Ah. And has this knight offered to court you?"

Bella bit her tongue. Nay, he had not. Mike had left before the chance had time to present itself. But, he had promised to return. He promised he would court her. That was enough for Bella and she would still hold him to his word. Yet, shall she lie to the merchant? It could mean public humiliation if caught in the lie, punishment even. Nay, she was not that brave. "Not exactly. Though, when he hears of this betrothal, I am most positive he will return."

The merchant's lips twitched. "Are you now?"

Bella fought the urge to glare in his direction. "Aye."

"So," Edward stood and walked around a bit, touching random items in the room. Bella stayed put. "This knight of yours wants to marry you but hasn't staked his claim on you."

The way he said it, as if she were a piece of mean rather than a human being! How calmly this man could talk, how much expression he lacked when his words were like steel. He was arrogant and yet he drew Bella in. Despite her resistance, there was something about him that made her cautious and curious all at once.

"Aye."

"Aye." Edward poked at the fire before turning back to her. "My answer remains the same. I will not withdraw. You may, however, still speak with the bishop."

Anger flashed through Bella's eyes and Edward found himself dazed a bit. Such a remarkable woman. He found her beautiful with her auburn hair and full lips. It was her eyes that drew him in, though. They were the richest of browns, expressive in their depth.

"You will be made a fool when he returns for me."

"We shall see." Edward took a step closer to her but Bella held her ground. "My lady, if he shall return, I will speak with the King and step aside. But, girl, I know the ways of men and do not think he will come."

"Mike is different."

Edward smiled and took her chin in his hand. Bella met his eyes unwillingly. His touch was warm and his fingers strong. This unsettled her. "So the knight has a name."

"Also my heart."

The merchant narrowed his eyes and stepped back, releasing her chin. Bella missed the touch. "Perhaps it is your stubbornness that confuses your feelings, my lady."

"Perhaps you are confusing me with yourself!" Bella snapped and then let out a small gasp. To speak to the man in such a way was out of line, no matter how much she wanted to hate him. She watched his stance carefully, fearfully.

Edward moved to the door and opened it. "I will come see you soon."

Bella secured her cloak around her and grimaced. "There will be no point."

"Of course there will be. I do not do things without reason, my lady. That, I assure you." There were hidden meanings behind his words.

Bella walked to the door, stopping before she passed through it. She looked at Edward. "He will come for me." Bella spoke with conviction. She walked away before she caught sight of Edward's small frown.

She was led out by Emmett and returned to Phillip. They went to retrieve their horses.

"Did you accomplish what you set out to do?" Phillip gauged her reaction.

Bella's hands twitched. "Aye." She lied. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat." Phillip repeated softly. He did not dare question Lady Bella on it more. He knew when a woman's temperament had no patience for a man's concern.

Bella rode her horse back to the castle, appreciating Phillip's quiet.

Aye. So she finally met the old, common merchant.

Old, he was not.

And something about his cool demeanor told Bella Master Edward the mercer was not so common either.

:::

**First chapter is out. Yay. Also, a beta is totally appreciated if you're up to it. If I get one, I will be following a schedule depending on what's best for the both of us. **

**So, tell me what you think... please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a beta! She will be mentioned next chapter which is the first chapter of this fic which she will be beta'ing. So, yes, you have to put up with my crappy format one more time. XP**

**Thank you for the reviews. I am very grateful. :)**

* * *

::Chapter Two::  
::Watchful Eyes::

Edward watched from the windows as Bella walked through the gates. There was a subtle skip in her step, one that showed her nobility. The smooth flow of her movements captivated him and Edward wondered how long ago he had last felt this way about a woman. The feelings stunned him now.

Emmett entered the room and stood next to Edward, looking out the windows as well. "She's quite a beauty isn't she, Edward?"

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Aye. Quite."

"Do you realize we have more visitors during the night than the day?"

Edward laughed. " If that is your request for sleep, request granted, dear friend. I doubt there will be more visitors tonight."

His friend chuckled. "Lady Isabella is not our typical visitor. I must admit her night drop-in was a relief to the usual grumpy traders."

"Agreed."

"I wonder what made her feel so motivated to come at this time of night..." Emmett looked at Edward pointedly.

The merchant sighed and raised his arm to lean against the glass of the window. "She came to announce her feelings on the betrothal."

"Huh. Her excitement could not be concealed?"

Edward chuckled darkly. "Nay. Quite the opposite actually. It appears I have another whom I must watch with Isabella."

"Another?"

"Aye. The girl has quite a few admirers, but there's a knight that seems to have escaped my attention. Had I known how infatuated he was with the her, I would've taken care of him earlier."

"You mean to tell me Lady Isabella came to you tonight to tell you she is in love with another man?"

"Aye." Edward sighed.

"Oh, hell!" Emmett's loud guffaws echoed in the room. "Has he courted her?"

"Do you think I would be her betrothed if so? Nay, the man is no threat to me. Still, he will create problems if his love for her is as deep as hers for him. I do not think such is the way, but I will not have the knight be a thorn in my side what with everything else I must deal with." He gave another deep sigh. Aye, the arranged marriage was partially just a cover story for what he really had to do for the King. Trades, lies, and the most careful with spying... Edward had never thought he would find his work tiring.

Emmett squinted. "His name, Edward?"

"Mike. I'm not sure of his family lines. Though, he is a knight to the King..."

"Knight Mike." Emmett grinned. "His name does not chill me."

Edward looked at his friend dubiously. "I doubt you get chilled easily."

"My physique aside, if you see no problems, I would be more than willing to find out more of this Knight Mike for you."

Aye, Edward had hoped his friend would suggest such. "Only if you feel the need to."

Emmett clapped him on the back. "It will be fun to torment the man a bit."

"I only ask you to watch him, not to get yourself into trouble."

"Aye, all the same..."

Edward gave a small smile and the large man departed.

::::

Bella spent a long night trying to figure out a way to delay the betrothal and the wedding. If she could perform such a miracle, then Mike would return to her and all would be well again. But every plan, every thought she made was not good enough.

The betrothal was in less than a week as it was. Her knight had left her to visit family in the north and the only way she would be able to reach him was by letter. Even if her letter was finished an hour hence, the chance of it being delivered to Mike in time was slim. Bella's only chance was to speak with the King.

So, in the morning, and under watchful eyes of Angela, Bella made her way to the room where the King met with petitioners. Her name was given and she sat down, hoping that her place in the household would give her more leverage for being called earlier.

The minutes passed by slowly. Perhaps it had been hours. Bella twiddled her fingers and cursed time for being so damn slow. A moment later the door swung open and she watched Jacob appear. His eyes met her own fearful ones and his smile died on his face.

"Bella?" Jacob started to make his way over to the girl he saw as his little sister, but the one escorting him tugged on his arm.

"We must be hurrying, sir." He spoke. "The King wants to speak with you immediately."

Bella tried to give him a natural smile and failed according to his narrowed gaze. As the door shut, she wondered how the King would tell Jacob of her betrothal. Aye, the King knew Jacob and her were not related by blood, but their closeness was one that could not be ignored. And as being the King's best knight, it would seem only wise for King James to inform Bella's protector that she was to be married. Though, she doubted he would inform Jacob it was against her will. After all, when a ward of the King's, your will becomes his.

Bella wondered what Jacob would say of this marriage. Would he approve? Would he disagree?

Her question was answered shortly and loud yelling was heard from the other room. No doubt it was the King who had lost his temper first. Jacob was a man who suffered silently. It took a lot for him to lose his cool. It pained Bella to know she was the reason of his sudden rage.

Quickly and quietly as she could, Bella made her way back to her own room. No, she could not deal with the King now. Nor could she deal with Jacob when he was finished. Aye, she was a coward. But one with reason.

....

She was pacing her room, fretting over whether she should approach the King another day, when Jacob stumbled in. He didn't even look at her, just paced as well, ranting the whole time. Bella slowly made her way to her bed and sat down, trying to think of a way to calm her dear brother.

"Those damn merchants and their inappropriate ways! He didn't even talk with me before he asked for you. He spoke with the King first!"

"Perhaps he did not know the ways of how we accomplish things here."

"The hell he didn't!" Jacob stilled and looked at Bella for the first time since he had entered her room. "Are you defending him?"

Bella shook her head. "Nay, Jacob. Simply trying to calm your pacing."

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "Aye. I am sorry for that. I must be terrifying you."

She smiled. "No more than usual."

Jacob's smile was short and forced. He sighed and took her hand. "I demand you tell me your thoughts, Bella, seeing as you were not given the opportunity before this mess was made." A muscle jumped in his jaw.

Bella wiped a strand of his dark hair from his face and pulled her hand away from his. She stood. "I am... overwhelmed." There, that was the word. Though she had _many _to share with the merchant and the King, overwhelmed seemed like the appropriate word for how _she _was feeling.

"Aye, an arranged marriage will do that to a human being."

"Aye." Bella agreed and walked over to her windows. She sighed. But that was not all that bothered her. Jacob did not know of her and Mike so she could not expect his sympathy there. Soon though, she supposed, would he here of it. Already the castle was buzzing of the betrothal. Most likely with the help of the gossiping servant, Jessica. She prayed Mike would not stay away for long. Her future now rest in his arrival.

Bella felt Jacob's presence and she turned around. Dark brown eyes met her lighter ones. "I do not understand the hast of the wedding, but I assure you Bella, I will deal with this merchant."

And with that, he was gone. Bella didn't have the heart to stop him. Though she wished none harm, she would not delay her brother a visit with Master Edward.

:::

Edward was about ready to take leave when Emmett appeared, towing a knight behind him. Emmett's acknowledgment towards the man was not a trusting one and Edward had to wave his good friend away so he could speak with the unexpected guest. Aye, he had seen this man before. The olive skin, the dark hair, and most importantly, the dark and watchful eyes that seemed to physically guard Isabella themselves.

"I am Jacob Black. Bella's brother." Jacob offered no handshake for the man and nor did Edward.

He made a show of putting on his other glove, indicating that his time to visit was short. This infuriated the knight. "I wasn't aware Isabella had siblings."

Jacob's eyes flashed. "Aye. Well, perhaps a man should find more information of the woman he bids on."

It took much to anger Edward nowadays. His experience trading had taught him nothing but patience over the years. The knight standing before him was awakening foreign feelings of annoyance in the merchant. And for him to question the watchful eye Edward had been keeping on Isabella! He knew the consequences if she were to become wise to his work. Nay, he would keep the lady naive as possible and out of danger.

"You look nothing like Isabella. And I did do my research, knight. Lady Isabella has no siblings. I take it you are a good friend?"

Jacob nodded. "She is like my family. And you buy her as if she were a horse!"

"I find a unique beauty of the two."

The knight bristled. "You _dare _compare my sister—"

"_Your friend _whom you have no blood relation to. And, no, I do not compare her with such a creature. I do, however, dare to ask what else you wish to tell me. My time is limited. Whatever else you have to share, please do now."

"Merchant, I mean not to torment you." Jacob fumed. "Only to warn you. Though I may not be able to stop the betrothal, I will find a way to stop the wedding."

Edward fixed his gloves and fastened his coat. He walked to the door and opened it, gesturing his hand outside. "If that is all, Knight Jacob."

Jacob's boots stomped past Edward, his shoulder barely grazing the merchant's front. Edward watched the man take his horse and ride away. He sighed. Aye, much trouble this marriage was causing already and he didn't even have a wife to share these problems with yet. Edward did not take the knight's words to heart. With the bidding price he placed on Isabella, he knew the King would protect the source of his money.

Emmett clapped Edward's shoulder. "Are we ready to ride now?"

"Aye, we are." The merchant secured himself on his horse.

"What did the knight want, anyhow?" Emmett rode alongside his friend. The sight was oddly comical what with Emmett almost being the size of the horse itself.

Edward shook his head and sighed. He seemed to be doing much of that today. "Not only was I told to watch Isabella with the most sightful of eyes, I was threatened to watch my back as well."

"Ah." Emmett nodded in understanding. "Overprotective brother?"

"Might as well be."

"Do you see any real threat to his words?"

"Nay. The knight is merely playing with words." This, Edward wasn't too sure of though. He had learned to read people quite well and he had seen no flicker of doubt on the knight's face when he spoke. Perhaps Jacob would challenge the merchant to a little duel. If not to kill him then, surely, to publically humiliate him. It was common for a merchant to be seen as one who knew the value of a sword but not it's true harm. How unfortunate for Jacob it would be when he realized Edward was not a common merchant, and did indeed know his skill with a weapon.

"Aye, all right. So," Emmet leaned back and relaxed the horse's rains in his hands. "We ride north."

"We ride north."

"Would the knight that your girl seems to be in love with have anything to do with this visit?"

Edward shook his head. "Nay. I must meet with Lady Tanya. Her husband has sent her to speak with me about his unpaid loans."

"Lady Tanya?" Emmett's surprise was obvious. "Isn't she the woman who—"

"Aye. Do not worry, Emmett. I intend to hear her out on what we meet about, and, then, perhaps a little motivation of revenge will occur on my part."

His friend laughed. "Perhaps."

It was quiet for awhile before Edward spoke again. "Though, knowing Knight Mike is close by does ease my mind." He smiled at Emmett and gave him a knowing look. "I suppose a few scares wouldn't hurt the boy."

* * *

**Tah-DAH! What is with all the secrecy? Heehee. Yes, there will be more revealed throughout the chapters. No, you did not miss anything last chapter. Edward does have a very... eventful past and now he will have to share it with Bella... the time will come. So...? **

**Whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer crashed and my beta (Caitie Lizzie Alice) has gone M.I.A. -sigh-  
Oh well... I'll try my best. :)  
Enjoy....**

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Memory**

Emmett gave Edward a departing nod, and rode into the city. They had traveled for most of the day and Edward felt the journey tiresome. Now, though, standing next to Lady Tanya's servant, he felt refreshed and more alert. It had been years since he last saw the woman, only dealing with her husband on occasions like these.

"Master Cullen." The servant led the way down the path where a beautiful home came into view. Edward had no trouble figuring the cost of the place, and found himself entranced by the beauty and architecture of the place. He wondered how much he could offer for the home... if an offer were to even be considered. Whereas money was not an issue for the merchant, the owner of the home was."Wait here, sir." The servant left him alone and scurried off in the direction they had just come.

Edward stood in a hallway, calculating the worth of valuables as he waited.

A low and sultry voice sounded from the other side of the wall. "You may come in now, Merchant."

Edward opened the door and slowly made his way into the room. He was in no rush to see the woman, though his curiosity of her well being piqued his interest. Part of him hoped that her being was not well at all, the other part of him accepting whatever was in store for him today.

Her back was to him. She faced a mirror and was only in her undergarments. Edward was not surprised that she was thus. Lady Tanya's history had proven that she worked best when she felt she was being seductive. He studied her reflection in the mirror, knowing that she was purposely not looking at him so that he could get his fill by just staring for a little while longer. Lady Tanya did not seemed to have aged. Her face and body remained youthful, just as it had all those years ago. The curves of her body, the posture which she held....

Edward supposed to any other man she was desirable. Unfortunately for Lady Tanya, he was not just another common fellow.

"Do you wish to stare at me all day, Merchant?" The woman smirked at him from the mirror, her eyes sweeping up and down his body. Aye, she did like her dealers young and handsome.

Edward did not grace her question with an answer, but bit back his retort instead. He moved from the door, shutting it behind him, and moved to the window at the corner of the room. "Your husband seems to have forgotten about his loans."

Finally, Lady Tanya turned around and met his gaze. She must have mistaken his look of patience as one of lust for she slowly started to unpin her hair, her body moving in tantalizing ways. "Please, Merchant, my husband just needs a little while longer. Perhaps if we could get some more money...? I feel our business will do quite well once fall comes. Then we could pay you back and extra for the few months in between."

"Why would I give you more money when you can't even pay me back now?" Edward shook his head and gave a small smile. Lady Tanya's eyes flickered with recognition before it died down again. _Aye_, he thought._ A flame flickers at my smile. She always did prefer it when I smiled_. "Nay, my lady. I do not think I will give you more money to waste."

Her eyes flashed before she composed herself. "Waste?"

Edward gestured to all the fancy belongings in the room. "I do believe these silk gloves only came out last month. You cannot tell me you paid for them with your own money. It was I who supplied you with such in the beginning." He leaned his shoulder against the wall as Tanya squirmed. "Of course, I thought you would be using the money to your benefit as well as mine by putting it towards your business. Not the treasures and new fashion. A slip on my part." He turned to look at her, smiling again. "And I do not make many slips, my lady."

The woman's eyes flashed with recognition yet once again. Flashed with a memory and widened in shock. Aye, so the memory had held. Tanya quickly looked around, assessing her danger. When she was positive there was none, she sat down on a nearby chair.

Her smile was slow and expectant. "You came for more?" She gracefully took off her garments and soon sat naked to Edward. "Speak, boy."

Edward swallowed his disgust. "Nay, my lady. I would ask that you clothe yourself."

Tanya smiled, her eyes glinting. "Do not hide what you want, merchant. I have what you seek." She spread her legs and, unashamed, exposed herself to him.

It seemed as if the years were turning back and Edward found himself a young boy of fifteen. He was delivering silks to the woman, a slow three miles away from his master's shop. Once in her home, he was asked to wait inside the owner's chamber. When the woman arrived with no husband, Edward thought nothing of it. He would give her the items she paid for and leave.

He was only fifteen. The only girls he was around at that age were the girls in their evening dresses, happily playing and skipping around the streets. How was he to know different kinds of women lurked around the lands, their only pleasure of the pain they inflicted on others?

Edward had waited patiently for the woman to look over her items, thinking nothing of the glances she snuck at him. Thinking nothing of the slow smile that graced her face when she looked at him. Aye, he had thought the woman pretty and prided himself when he found her taking notice of him. Hours must have gone by but Edward only focused on the words the lady would speak to him, enchanting him with her lips and body.

The sun was setting when he announced his leave. He had turned around to walk out when he felt two pairs of hands grab at him. Edward did not fight the servants that held him back, his shock keeping him from doing so.

"_Why must you leave so soon?" The woman caressed Edward's cheek._

_Edward did not answer, just stood and waited to see what this woman wanted. He found his admiration for her no longer existing and wished to go back to his master's shop. _

"_Do you know who I am?" When Edward did not answer, she continued. "I am Lady Tanya, wife to Alec de Gerald. My husband is respected in the town as am I . I will not be denied what I seek."_

_Finally did Edward speak to her. His eyes snapped up to hers. "And what is it does the lady seek?" _

_Lady Tanya did not recoil from his harsh tone as he had hoped, but smiled wickedly. Very slowly she discarded her clothes from her body. The action stunned Edward for he was not the only man in the room. He looked at the servants holding him and noticed their lustful stares. Edward looked back at her, focusing on only her eyes and not her body. He would not satisfy her in any way. _

"_You may let him go." _

_Edward felt the hands loosen and he rubbed his sore arms. "I do not know what you ask of me."_

_Tanya smirked. "Don't you?" She stepped closer to him. _

_Edward shook his head in disgust, and glared at her. "I am an apprentice, my lady, not a whore to a woman. No matter what her social status may be." _

He had almost made it to his horse when he was grabbed back. A couple more feet and he would have been safe, but the servants had caught him and whipped him. Twenty lashes. Lady Tanya had watched, clothed. For each lash, she made him count. As he was beaten, she had explained why he was put in such a position.

When he had finally stumbled back to his master's shop, Master Carlisle wanted to know what had happened. The lady and her husband were forced to pay for what they had done but Edward would not touch the money. He wanted nothing from the woman and her sinful hands. What was a mere boy of fifteen to do with such money anyways?

Edward returned to the present and looked at Lady Tanya. "The loans?"

Tanya covered herself quickly, scowling the whole time. "I will have them for you."

"When?" Edward's patience was dimming.

She looked at him pointedly. "Soon."

"And if I made you a better offer?"

"Like...?"

"Half of the original amount by spring and the house."

"What value is this home to you?"

Edward looked around the room. "It is very beautiful."

Tanya sighed and with a flick of her wrist agreed. "What else?"

Edward sighed. "I think five lashings would be good for the lady."

Her eyes widened. "You cannot!"

"I most certainly can." Edward put his gloves on. "You have stolen the youth of many men, Lady Tanya. This punishment seems the most appropriate. I have spread word to those you have seduced and, if it is in their interests, they will be allowed to watch you as you did them." He, however, would not be present during the display. His anger and revenge had died out soon after the memory played out in his mind.

"You son of a whore!"

Then again...

Edward fixed his coat and looked at the window for a moment before turning his attention back to the seething woman. "Ten now, I think. The last five for the insult to my mother."

**AN: So...? :)**


	4. IMPORTANT

READ

Hey,

I have access to Karina's account with her permission. She has asked me to tell her readers sorry for the lack of updating. She's also told me to tell you a few other things, but I'm going to put my two cents in.

These past two months have been very difficult for Karina. Not only has she had to deal with another move, but she has been dealing with death in her family as well as other homelife issues. July 13, Karina was in the hospital for health reasons. Nothing major, rest assured, but the issue was serious enough to take her in. Her lack of updating is not by choice. I have known her for six years and I can tell you that writing for her readers is what she enjoys; she thrives on the feedback. But, as I said before, she has had a very difficult past two months. What I can tell you is that in the few month Karina has been very busy, and has been torturing herself for not updating. Again, she is very sorry, but she has her reasons.

Special Note: Her stories will be put on hold. Personal updates will be made by me, kasey14.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I am back. If you want an explanation on my part, it is all in SASG CH. 32.  
Enjoy.**

:::Chapter Four:::

:::An Unfortunate Fortune:::

It had been two days since Edward's visit with Lady Tanya. Today was the day of her lashings. Today was the day she would finally pay for taking the youth of so many young men. The punishment would be held three miles north of her home, in an open deserted field, among the presence of her husband and most of the now-grown-men she had taken advantage of.

Edward, however, would not be there. He did not find value in the time watching a woman he pitied. Also, he found himself missing the presence of a certain quick-tempered brunette. Isabella's wit would refresh him of the tiring past couple of days.

He rode his horse into town. He was to meet Emmett at a local shop to hear of the events Isabella's lover was up to. Edward had it set in his mind that her dear Knight had not left the palace just for some fresh air. A Knight had many places to go for that. And London's air seemed fresh enough. No, this Knight was a liar. Edward would not have taken such interest in the man had Isabella's feelings not been involved. He cursed the bastard a fool.

He found Emmett standing alone by a building wall. People, though crowding the streets, seemed to purposely avoid the terrifyingly large man.

"Ah, Edward." Emmett uncrossed his arms as Edward lowered himself to the ground. "How was Tanya?"

"Let's just say seeing me again wasn't such a pleasant surprise." Emmett chuckled, Edward continued. "What did you find out about the Knight?"

"Aye..." Emmett's eyes became troubled as he looked at Edward. "I fear my news is not as promising as yours. The Knight is betrothed to someone. It was an arranged marriage from birth and he has known since a young age."

Edward's mouth was set in a hard line. Whereas the news was good... the result would not be. Isabella would soon hear of the news if not already, and would be devastated. Edward did not want to see those brown orbs of hers dim as he knew they would. "The bastard used her." Edward swore.

Emmett nodded. "Aye, he did. And, like a coward, he fled without leaving a reason." He paused. "At least now you are positive of Isabella's place by your side."

Edward paced. "No, I was always positive. I knew her Knight was not loyal. I just didn't expect his idiocy to harm Isabella."

"Does she know?"

"I am not sure." Edward looked at his friend. "Emmett, we ride back to London. As Isabella's betrothed, I have a duty to assess her well being."

Emmett nodded and quickly seated himself on his own horse. "What of Knight Mike?"

Edward's voice was smooth as he glared at the long road ahead of them. "He is no threat. I will deal with him later."

..................................

"Jacob, I will not!" Bella yelled, laughing as she dodged the long arms.

"Bella!" Jacob's own laughter died down and he sounded exasperated. Bella turned around to face him and he stood a few feet away. "Please?"

Jacob had found a local painter of promising work roaming the palace, and had politely asked the man to paint his sister. Even though he knew how much Bella disliked being the focus of attention, he still asked!

Bella groaned. How dare he unleash those pleading wide eyes on her! She clenched her fist and tried to hold her ground. "No." Her voice betrayed her and Jacob smiled.

"Just one painting and I promise you, I will not harass you about it more."

By Bella's sigh, Jacob knew he had won. He grabbed her arm and led her to the waiting painter.

"Si, si. Muy Bonita." The man spoke as he sat Bella down on a wooden stool by the garden. "I will paint you a goddess, yes?"

Bella glared at Jacob.

"Yes." Jacob answered the man, smiling at Bella's creeping blush. "You will paint my sister a goddess."

"Si, si." He grabbed his supplies and began his work, humming.

Minutes passed with Jacob making silly faces at Bella, doing anything to break her concentration of sitting still. The attempt was great, the result embarrassingly not. Bella glared at her dear brother yet once more.

"Sir, if I may ask what your name is...?" She shifted in her seat, hoping that by keeping the conversation flowing, she might be able to ignore the growing numbness in her right foot.

"You are much too kind, my lady . Unlike me, who has been rude as to not even introduce myself." The painter freed his hands and bowed down to Bella. "They call me Rodrigo."

"Please, call me Bella."

He bowed again.

Bella giggled and shared an amused smile with Jacob. "Well, Sir Rodrigo, may I also ask how Jacob here found a way to get such a skillful painter like you here?"

Rodrigo chuckled. "Skillful, eh?" He began to paint again. "Lady Bella , once he mentioned your name, how could I resist the opportunity to paint such a beautiful woman?"

They both laughed at the silly, flattering exchange. Bella found herself at ease in the presence of her brother and the painter. It was almost as if the last week had been a bad nightmare, and now, she was finally awake.

Many more minutes passed of playful banter and hushed laughter.

"Bella! Bella!?"

Bella turned her head around to find the source of the anxious voice. Angela was stepping quickly through the grounds, her eyes searching.

Bella raised her arm. "I am here, Angela! I am here in the garden."

Angela spotted her and quickly made her way. "You are a troublesome one to find."

Bella laughed. "What did you call me for?"

At that, Angela's face was in distress. "I have just received a letter from Knight Mike. It's addressed tp you."

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Jacob frown in confusion. "Why would Mike be writing to Bella?" He turned his questioning gaze to his sister.

Angela glanced at Bella as she shook her head.

"Bella?" Jacob wanted his question answered, but dear saints, Bella begged, not now.

"Hush, Jacob." She turned back to Angela. "May I see the letter?"

"I'm afraid the letter might not hold good news."

Bella gasped. "Did you hear something?" She jumped off the stool. "Is Mike ill? Has he been hurt?"

"Nay, nothing like that." Angela looked down at her hands. "The messenger just shared some very interesting news, and...."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I would like to see the letter, Angela."

She handed it to her and Bella read to herself quietly. After a few moments of worried and confused glances between the painter, the brother, and the friend, Bella finally spoke. "Oh my..." She slumped against Angela and Jacob quickly rushed to her side.

"Bella, what is it?" He looked at Angela. "What is wrong with her?" When answers were not given, Jacob took the letter from Bella's weak hands and read.

His eyes were like steel when he looked up. "You have a lover?"

"Jacob—" Angela spoke. "It is not like that. Bella—"

"No, Angela." Bella held her arm out in front of her friend, and glared at Jacob. "You do not have to explain."

Jacob spluttered. "Someone the hell better!"

"Aye-yai." Rodrigo spoke softly, watching with worried eyes. He had once seen a situation like such, and it did not end pleasant. Such a wonderful afternoon about to end in ruins. _Aye-yai, _indeed.

Bella stood. "Fine. Jacob, yes, Mike and I are in love."

"In love? Hell, Bella, he's getting married! He is betrothed!"

Pain flickered across Bella's face. "As am I."

"Are you suggesting that this love will prevail?" Jacob's hand fisted around the letter. "Are you that— _clueless_? I know Mike, Bella! He is not the man he has deluded you to think he is." Tears glistened in Bella's eyes and Jacob hated himself at that moment... but he loved her more. "Bella..." He whispered. "Mike has known of this marriage since he was a boy. He steals the youth of women by tricking them into thinking that he loves them and will marry them–"

"I am not a fool!" Bella spoke, her voice wavering. "I will not believe such lies."

Temper lost, Jacob yelled in frustration. "Lies?! Jessica!" He yelled for the maid who had somehow managed to creep near the garden.

"Knight Jacob." She bowed her head, glancing at Bella when she rose.

"Has Knight Mike ever shown any affection towards you, Jessica?"

All three women gasped. "Sir?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Answer the question! And do not lie for I _know _the truth."

The maid looked at Bella's tearful face before a smug smile set itself on her own lips. "Yes, sir, he did. Knight Mike was the most... attentive to my needs. And I to him."

Jacob squared his shoulders. "You may leave."

Tears were freely running down Bella's face. It could not be. She had been so sure Mike.... Oh! Bella remembered his blue eyes once seeming to stare so adoringly at her now appeared as just a look of lust. Could it be? That his stance had not been as a gentleman's, but as a man who wanted to take a girl's virtue?

"Did he bed you?" Jacob's voice interrupted Bella's thoughts.

"No." Almost. I almost let him.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Oh, that is it, Jacob!" Bella wiped at her eyes angrily. "Would I lie to you? I love— _loved _this man! And now I find him a pig who tried to seduce me! He is the one who lied! Him! The one man I allow myself to love and he uses me like a broker uses a horse!" Jacob grabbed for Bella's arm and she shook him off. The one thing she feared he may think of her now... "I am not a whore." She whispered, and then walked quickly back into the palace, Angela on her heels.

As soon as Bella reached her room, she threw herself down on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. "I was made a fool..."

Angela rubbed her back and smoothed back her hair. "Hush, now, my lady.... No one was to know."

"Oh, Angela."

"Hush, hush. Just let it out now... There is only one fool I know of, and he's counting his blessings he is not in my presence."

.........................................

Edward dismounted his horse and quickly made his way to the large doors.

"I will attend to the horses." Emmett called after him.

Edward avoided the stares of the people around him. Aye, they knew who he was. And from their hushed whispers and the use of the word "knight", he knew that the palace was buzzing on about a rumored love triangle. Their ignorance was amusing, but he had matters to attend.

He was on the second flight of stairs when he abruptly came to a halt. "Ah... I knew I'd see you again, I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

Jacob did not smile. "You are here to see my sister?"

Edward nodded. "Naturally."

"Merchant, any other day, I would have slit your throat if you were to get near her." He sighed. "But, perhaps today your arrival will shock my sister out of her misery. She does not like you, you know."

Edward smiled. "So I have been told." He began up the stairs again, and then turned around. "Jacob?"

The knight looked at the merchant.

"How did she find out about her lover?"

Jacob knew Edward knew. From the spiraling rumor, apparently everyone had known. "He sent her a letter, the coward."

Edward nodded his head and looked up the stairs. "Aye." He spoke to Jacob again. "Well, then, I thank you for not harming me before I attend my betrothed."

The knight managed a tight smile. "For now."

........

Edward knocked lightly against Isabella's door. He had finally managed to find her room after asking the bustling servants.

Angela answered the door and looked at the handsome man. "May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Edward Cullen. I am here to see Isabella."

At his name, Angela's eyes widened. "Sir, she is..." She looked back at Bella who was now asleep on her bed. "Sleeping."

"May I....?" Edward gestured inside the chamber.

Angela stepped aside and prayed her friend would not be too upset with her. "Of course." She stepped outside and lightly shut the door. _Oh my.._.

Edward neared Isabella's sleeping form and touched her cheek. It was still wet. He cursed and sat down on the chair by the bed.

She was beautiful. Her flushed cheeks, her wet eyelashes... the steady rise and fall of her chest. He was watching beauty at its finest. Being a merchant, he had come across many valuable treasures, and it was confusing now being in the midst of his most valuable. He was simply fascinated with the woman and yet he felt feelings he was questioning himself about...

Bella hummed softly and rolled onto her side, facing him.

Edward set his elbows on the armrests and rested his chin in his hands.

He would watch her until she woke.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got so excited, I wrote another chapter. -whoo whoo-**

**beans and cornbread had an excellent idea that actually comes along later in the fic. Just a little moment of congratulation to my psychic reviewer. :)**

:::Chapter Five:::

:::The Kissing Tree:::

"No!" Bella woke with a start, her body in a sitting position.

She was having the worst nightmare. It was odd... like flashes of memories all leading to nothing. A long road to nowhere with all of her loved ones watching. Jacob was there, her dead parents, Angela... Mike and a faceless woman...

Bella clenched the sheets in her hands before quickly wiping away an escaping tear.

"Bad dream?"

"Oh!" Bella let out a small gasp and sought out the intruder. When she saw him, her eyes widened. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?" She tucked the sheets under her armpits, faintly aware that she was in nothing but a thin nightgown.

She glared at Edward who was watching her with amused eyes. Bella looked around the dark room, lit only with a few candles.

"Your friend let me in. Angela, I believe her name is?" Edward spoke with a certain confidence about him. Bella did not like it. Rather, she did not trust him or his arrogant appearance. This merchant was dangerous to her emotions.

"How dare you!" Bella sat up against the headboard, making sure the sheet went with her. She watched as Edward's eyes assessed her appearance and was too upset to care about her traitorous blush. "You have no right to be here! I want you out. Now."

Edward chuckled and rose from his seat. Bella grasped at her bedding and scooted closer back. "What are you doing?"

"My lady," Edward spoke, ignoring Bella's skittish antics. "As your soon-to-be, I'm afraid you have no say in the matter."

Bella sputtered, unaware that Edward was walking to her bed. "I— I think that you, Merchant, are– are completely wrong! About that!" She looked up and gasped again. When had the man sat down on her bed?

She looked at his intense gaze and thought of her thin, white nightgown again. Such appearances before marriage were inappropriate.

"Oh do you?" Edward's hand rose and lightly touched her cheek. "You are very warm, Lady Isabella."

Bella had no words. She was still and thought of nothing but how good his touch felt. _No! _She chastised herself, opening her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Edward blinked in surprise. Aye, her wit and boldness was indeed very refreshing. He smiled a crooked smile that Bella had never seen from him. She felt herself swoon a bit.

"Somehow, I find that you are not easily seduced."

Bella thought of Mike only briefly. "Right, you are." She looked away from his eyes which she noticed sparkled so attractively. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Edward rested his hand on her thigh and Bella looked up in alarm. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I wish to speak with you." Edward pulled away, his lips just grazing the side of her cheek. "I will wait for you just outside your door." He rose and walked away, the door making a soft _thump _at his departure.

Bella stared at the door and touched her cheek. His lips— on her skin— she shook her head. _Idiot Merchant!_

.......

Bella stepped outside her room and nodded curtly at Edward. He grabbed her arm as they descended down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out, my lady."

Bella glared at him while he smiled at nearby people. "Where _out_?"

Edward turned to look at her. "Are you always so curious?"

"Only when strange men lead me to the unknown."

The merchant chuckled. "Is it a common event that happens in your life, Isabella?"

Bella chose to ignore him and allowed herself to be led outside the palace. Society seemed to drift away the farther west they walked. There were many flowers– many flowers and many trees. From a distance, she could hear water running.

"Here." Edward gestured to a large oak with soft green ground surrounding it.

Bella found herself enchanted by the view and momentarily forgot that she despised this man. "Is this a meadow? You brought me to a meadow?"

"Aye, I did." Edward watched her with dark eyes. He found himself entranced with the woman. Feelings even he could not keep under control.

Bella sat down on the soft Earth and laughed. "It is beautiful."

"Very beautiful." Edward said softly and sat down, too. The image before him was like dream, but he had things to discuss. He did not bring Isabella out here to speak of the location and to admire her purity. "Have you heard from your Knight?"

The smile vanished from Bella's face and she glared menacingly at Edward. How stupid of her to think she might actually enjoy an evening with this man. She would not be so careless next time. "Aye, I have." Her voice was cold, but not emotionless.

Edward thanked the Gods that, at least, she still had feeling. Even if the emotion she had brewing deep inside her was not pleasant, at least the bastard Knight had not rid her of her expression. "Is he coming back?"

"Do not speak to me as if you do not know." Bella hissed through clenched teeth. "All of London may know now."

Edward sighed. "Do not give yourself so much credit."

Bella bristled. "I am a ward of the King's—"

"And I am a merchant." Edward looked at Bella as if she were a child. "Do not think to belittle me, Isabella, just because your title holds more royalty than mine."

Bella squared her shoulders, defiantly. "That is not what I was doing—"

"Yes, it was." Edward interrupted her again. "But no matter. All that matters now is that you are to be my wife, and tomorrow we are to be properly betrothed." Bella's eyes widened, and Edward continued. "Now, this knight was your lover?"

Bella played with a leaf form the ground, getting herself under control. "Aye."

"Then I will take it into account that you will not be entering our bed a virgin."

Bella looked up, startled. "Yes, I will."

Now, Edward looked confused. "But you just said..."

"We did not— I did not—" Bella breathed in and looked at the destroyed leaf on her dress. A large hand placed another one on her lap, and Bella silently thanked the merchant for being so kind. She looked up and spoke, gathering her courage. "Mike tried to bed me, but we were caught before anything happened." Bella blushed in embarrassment. "I was not really sure what was happening until after. Thank goodness Angela found us." Anger flared through her as she thought. Aye, thank goodness _indeed _that Angela had caught them before the pig claimed her!

Apparently, Edward was thinking the same thing. "Aye, well, I suppose you would've gone through pain you weren't expecting." He stared warmly at her.

Bella blushed deeper. Never did she think she would be sharing this conversation with Master Cullen. Discussion of intimacy was not appropriate, and yet, Bella found an odd stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Edward watched her. He watched as Isabella's eyes turned a darker shade of brown. Aye, he knew that look, even if she did not. It was the same that was, perhaps, etched across his own face. It was lust. He stood up and grabbed Isabella with him. No longer could he keep his want bottled in.

With a touch so feather light, Edward brushed his knuckles across Isabella's cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch and leaned back into the tree.

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked, resting his hands against the tree, her body trapped between his.

"No."

Edward leaned his head down to the hollow of her throat. His lightly ran his lips across her collarbones. Bella shivered.

"And now, my Lady?"

"Yes." Bella's eyes fluttered open. "Now, I am afraid."

Edward smiled at her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. At first, Bella did not move. She did not know what to do. And then, she felt Edward's mouth open beneath hers and she thought of nothing but how good he felt. She opened her mouth and allowed Edward to explore with his tongue.

He dropped one hand from the tree and ran it lightly up her side, until he cupped her breast. Bella gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Do not be afraid." Edward caressed her breast softly, and watched as her eyes fluttered closed at their own accord. A small moan escaped her lips, and Edward bit back his own groan. She was exquisite.

"I am going to kiss you now, Isabella. Do not be alarmed." Edward's lips descended on Bella's and passion, they both did not think was possible between them, blossomed and hovered around them.

Bella's arms wrapped themselves around Edward's neck, and his around her waist. Together, they were molded as one. Bella cautiously licked her tongue into Edward's mouth and was delightedly surprised at his tightened grip. More bold, she explored his mouth. Her innocense— her raw passion— it was arousing to Edward.

He pulled away, the both of them trying to steady their breathing.

Bella touched her bruised lips, and stared at Edward with wide eyes. "I— I am sorry." She grabbed the material of her dress and ran away from the beautiful meadow.

She was so confused. The kiss was amazingly wonderful, and yet it frightened her. The emotions she had felt when in Edward's arms— Bella let out a choked sob, and ran faster. She was falling in love with the man. To a merchant so arrogant, so kind when he let his guard down, and most importantly, so not entirely in love with her. To him, Bella was another prized possession. And that's what hurt the most. She had fallen unwillingly for a man who.... _Oh, dear saints. _

Edward watched Isabella run. He thought the kiss magnificent and there she was, running away. She was naive still— not sure of what he expected from her.

He sighed and watched her disappearing form. Aye, he would be patient. But, he would not wait long.... his need for her was overwhelming, just as hers was for him. It would only be a matter of time before she came to terms with her emotions, and when she did, _then_, would he take her— _bed _her— properly.

**Yeah, so I thought you all deserved some real interaction between the two. It was a small one, but one that involved some sexual tension. **

**Note: There will not be a twenty chapter wait till the first lemon. (Yes, there will be a lemon...s) In fact, I doubt you will even have to wait ten chapters. So... yeah. -wink,wink-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I loathe school. I do, I do, I do. Anyways... I bring you a new chapter. Warning: There is something that happens in this chapter that forces me to give you a warning. So yeah... I'm not going to tell you what it is though. That'll just mess everything up. -wink, wink- Just... beware. **

* * *

**Chapter ? (Good Lord, I still don't know which chapter I'm on.)  
Patience Is A Virtue**

Angela moved her pawn and sighed. "You are playing very badly today, Bella."

Bella stared at the chess board and nodded. "Aye." She leaned back against her seat and looked longingly out the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright and shining down on the green fields below. Such a beautiful day...

"You're betrothal was glorious."

Bella thought of the event that had taken place only a few hours previous. _Glorious_. She had woken in the morning dreading the betrothal. It only proved that soon she would be Master Edward Cullen's wife. It was just one step closer to the wedding, one step closer to a man she feared herself with.

The maids had been absent, instead the creator of her skillfully woven dress had helped her prepare. The dress resembled a gown, shockingly so. Yet, the intricate beading and formal lace made it so... elegant. The way the material had drifted down past her thighs to her ankles... The silk had been closely formed to her body, but not in such a way it would be deemed inappropriate.

The whole city had gathered to witness her betrothal, even the King and his family. Jacob escorted Bella to Edward. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his noble robe laced by a treasured chain. His eyes smoldered as she stood next to him. She refused to meet his gaze, even as the priest placed her hand on Edward's, still she would not look up.

It was only at the end when she was forced to break her contact with the floor. Edward had grabbed her chin in his hand and tilted her head up until she, finally, looked at him. Even as she thought of it now, Bella still couldn't explain the Merchant's expression. His eyes were so intense as they looked into hers, she found herself lost in the green orbs. And then Edward had kissed her. Slow and deep and... Bella shifted in her seat as she brought herself back to the present.

"You looked like an angel, and he a king. Together, you both make a beautiful pair."

"Perhaps on the outside, Angela, but there is more to a relationship than society's acceptance of how the Merchant and I look together in the flesh."

Her friend smiled at her curtness. "Indeed, there is. Emotionally, a couple has to be compatible." Bella nodded in agreement. Angela continued. "And I believe you two work rather well together."

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. "Forgive me, friend, but are you blind?"

Angela raised her eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I just wonder how a woman can be so naive to a man's affection."

"Affection?!" Bella's voice rose an octave. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Affection? Is that what you think the Merchant is giving me?" She thought of his kisses, his hand upon her breast, his darkened eyes... "He feels no such way of me. I am like many of the married women now in London: paid for and used."

"Bite your tongue." Angela sat back. "I watch Master Edward's eyes watch you like a hawk. You are precious to him."

"Aye, precious like his jewels." Bella bit her lip, surprised when she felt pain grab hold of her heart.

Angela sighed again. "You will see, Lady Bella. Once you rid yourself of the doubt clouding your vision, you will see love."

_I have seen it_. Bella thought silently._ It is beautiful and something to be feared._ "The man will never love me."

"He already does."

Bella bristled, tired of her friend's riddles and antics. "Foolish talk."

Angela returned back to the chess board and rid Bella of her queen in triumph. "Only to the blind."

* * *

Edward watched as Lady Isabella rode along side Emmett. Her cloak dangled over the side of her horse, exposing little of her creamy white flesh. The closer Emmett and her came, the more Edward noticed the confusion etched upon her face. Emmett escorted the Lady to the house Edward had acquired from Lady Victoria. It was now furnished and made homely according to his personal taste. Edward wanted to show Isabella. After all, this was her home now as well.

He met them outside, just as Isabella was descending her horse. "Isabella." He greeted. Emmett left them alone, taking the horses to the stables.

Bella looked at Edward and took off her gloves. "Master Edward."

"Just Edward."

"Just Bella."

Edward frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Bella smiled a little, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Edward almost groaned aloud. "I've been meaning to tell you, I prefer to be called Bella."

"Hmm. Only by those who are close to you?"

"What?"

"I've noticed your family and friends, those you welcome, they all call you Bella. Anyone else, and the only name you respond to is Lady Isabella."

Bella stood, bewildered. How thoroughly this Merchant observed her. Aye, if anything, he was thorough. "I've never noticed."

Edward took her arm and led her into the house. "Would that mean that I am accepted into your circle of family and friends?" His tone was light, but he was truly curious to the answer. If her answer was yes, then he knew how much she had progressed into their relationship.

Bella blushed deeper. "I- you are to be my husband." She rose her head in confidence. "You may call me whatever you wish."

"Nay." Edward shook his head at Bella's look of surprise. "There are only two things people have control over in this world: their faith and their name. I would ask you to remember that. If you prefer Bella, then Bella is what I shall call you." He shut the door behind them and turned her to him. "My lady." His hand brushed her cheek and Bella's breath hitched.

How had the atmosphere turned from light to heated in such a short amount of time?

"Where are we?" She asked, shakily. It was disturbing how much his presence effected her senses. Quite irritating actually.

Edward stepped away and gestured with his arm. "Welcome to your new home."

Bella walked in a circle, taking in the high ceilings, the flight of stairs... the large rooms surrounded by authentic looking wood. "It is beautiful." She breathed.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Aye."

_She is amazed_. Edward mused. _I wonder how amazing she'll let me make it for her. _He took her arm in his again and began showing her the rooms. Along the way, they ran into the servants. Bella stopped to introduce herself, acting like the class of royalty she was brought up into. Edward smiled at her with pride. His betrothed handled herself well. On the second landing, he showed her the chambers, saving his own for last. Edward opened the door and stepped inside.

Bella hesitated. She was aware of whose room this was. She was also very aware of the complicated feelings brewing in her mind all the way to the strange sensations at the pit of her stomach.

Edward turned around to look at her. He smiled. "Come in."

His smile was dangerous. Cunning almost, and yet it drew Bella in. She stepped inside the room and looked around. It was the largest of all the rooms... and the most beautiful. Paintings hung on his walls, leaned against the wall. Drawings of maps were spread along his desk... odd art pieces of all kinds... spread across his room. It was as if treasures were just thrown at this Merchant. She walked towards the paintings.

Pointing to a frame, she said, "She is beautiful, this woman."

Edward came to her, his eyes fixed on the familiar painting he often admired. "Aye. She is my mother."

Bella closed her eyes at the pain in his voice. It was very rare that Edward ever let her witness his emotion. In fact, it was so seldom, at times she wondered if he lacked the ability to freely express himself. Not now, though. Even if it was only for a moment, at least she had finally... _heard_ him.

Slowly, she moved her fingers to the next woman. "Who is she?" This woman was beautiful as well, but there was something about her. From her beautiful red hair to her full lips, there was something that turned her off to Bella. She did not much care for her.

Edward chuckled. "Definitely not kin."

Bella looked at him. "Share the humor, please."

He sighed. "This woman, Tanya, she tried to kill me."

Bella gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief. "How?"

"By having her men try to flog me to death."

Edward watched as Bella's eyes narrowed at the painting. She bit her lip. "Were you two lovers?" It was a bold question, one she feared that may anger him.

"It was a long time ago."

"You are young."

Edward laughed. "Aye, well, it doesn't feel like it."

"Why?" Bella asked, reminding him of her innocence.

"You still have much to learn, my Lady."

Bella frowned at his tone. "I am not a child, Edward."

Aye. It was always one step forward, two steps back. _Patience_.

"Perhaps, but there is this innocence about you." He took her face in his hands. "There should be more innocence in the world."

"So says the man who tries to seduce his guest."

Edward rose his eyebrows in amusement and let her go. "You are not a guest, my lady. This is your home."

Bella tried to wrap her head around the stunning revelation. The only home she had ever known was the palace. She looked at Edward and tried to hide the feelings she knew he would be able to read in her eyes. Bella wondered why she did not feel sad, leaving her home should have been terrifying for her. And, yet, all she felt was wonder. This was her life now. Edward was her life now.... and she had to accept that.

Very carefully, she touched his face with her figers. Edward watched her with dark eyes. Bella traced his eyes down to his jaw until, at last, she reached his lips. She stared at them long and hard. Stretching on her feet, she raised her lips and pressed them firmly against his. Edward smiled beneath her and Bella pulled away, blushing like mad.

"You are laughing at me because I do not know what to do." She accused with narrowed eyes.

"Nay." Edward assured her. "I am smiling because that is the most wonderful kiss I have ever received."

Bella looked down at her feet, trying desperately to hide her small smile.

Edward raised her head up to his and stared into her eyes. It was a big step for Bella, making the first move, but she had done it. He looked at her lips then, and smiled. Aye, she was ready. Very carefully, he lowered his mouth to hers and took over her artless start. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth. She was ready now. Finally, she had accepted who she belonged to. Even if Edward did not love her, at least he was kind.

* * *

oOOOo

Edward lay Bella down on the bed. He could hear the frantic beating of her heart against his chest. With quick fingers, he removed her cloak from her body, throwing it on the floor. He traced his hand against her collarbones and Bella sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

Edward bent to her throat and breathed in her scent. _Lovely_. His tongue flicked against her skin and Bella gasped, her hands clenching around the sheets. His lips played with the skin of her throat before seeking something better. He would teach her how good this could feel... he would make this amazing for her. Edward reached his hand behind her back and pulled at the strings of her dress, pulling it down. Next, he relieved her of her undergarments.

Bela watched him, slightly embarrassed. The man stared at her nakedness as if there was nothing more exquisite.

Edward looked up at her and touched her flushed cheeks. "Do not be embarrassed, love. You are beautiful."

Before she could respond, Edward dipped his head and placed light kisses on her breasts. Bella moaned and Edward lay his body in between her legs. Her hands reached for his hair as he licked and suckled. She almost screamed in shock when he took a rosy nipple into his mouth. Her desire was almost too much, the sensations in her stomach now spread between her legs and Bella rose against his body seeking friction.

Edward took hold of her hips and sat up. Bella rose with him and kissed him feverishly. Her hands clawed at his back as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He removed his body from hers and took off his clothes. Bella watched him, surprised at how arousing his actions were.

Edward lightly pushed her back against the bed and sat on his knees, staring at her beauty. In all his years of living, he had never come across something so... _wonderful_. He lightly traced his fingers against her skin. From her face, to her breasts... her stomach.... her hips... Bella watched his wandering hand in fascination. She looked up at him in shock when his fingers splayed out across the soft mound in between her legs. Edward stared back at her and played with her slick folds before sliding a finger into her.

Bella cried out and reached for the sheets. Edward slid his finger in and out in a steady rhythm, watching her face transform into looks of passion. He felt his own need quickly crashing down on him, but he would wait. This was about her, now. His thumb flicked against her nub and he inserted another finger inside of her. Bella bit her lip, trying to bite back her moans.

Edward moved his hand faster. "Do not hide your sounds of passion from me, love. Your moans and cries are beautiful to me."

Bella compiled and her head thrashed from side to side as he brought her to the edge, but never taking her farther. Just when she thought she was going to burst, Edward removed his hand from her and settled between her legs. She groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, Bella. I would have taken you before, but I wanted you to need me first." Slowly, he entered her.

Bella's hands grasped his shoulders. It was not painful at all really, just an odd feeling of being stretched. Edward moved carefully, watching her for any signs of pain.

Bella turned restless and moved against him... hard. She gasped and her eyes watered in pain.

"Aye, darling, it cannot be helped." Edward moved and the pain was overshadowed by a new feeling.

Bella moaned and rose against his thrusts. Together, they created their own tempo of movement. Edward breathed in a ragged breath and moved against her hard. He tried to hold back, but he could not. Bella touched his cheek. "Aye." She wanted to feel him, all of him, with no barriers between them.

Edward moved again, harder. And again. Bella felt little pain, but it was worth it. To see him move so beautifully. He lowered his head into the crook of her shoulder and grunted. Bella rose against him, feeling the familiar heat building between her legs. Her back arched as she cried out, riding the waves of pleasure that snapped through her so suddenly. Somewhere in the distance, she heard Edward's low moan as he stilled inside her.

**Yeah, yeah. So they did the deed and they're not even really husband and wife yet. But... they're betrothed... so, in a way, a way, it's ok. Heehee. The lemon was quick and some may think a little odd because it was so sudden. But, I do have a plan of how things will go and this is just one part of it. The lemon was just something that happened after Bella accepted Edward into her life. **

**Does Bella love Edward? She's starting to.  
Does Edward love Bella? We'll see.  
Is everything all hunky-dory between them? Hell no. **


End file.
